


Im mela ar' naur

by ange__enchante



Category: Everwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ange__enchante/pseuds/ange__enchante
Summary: Bright gets dragged into Ephram's angst.





	1. Dome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when I was going through my lord of the rings phase (hence the title) and am posting it here for safe keeping.

It was two a.m. and most of Everwood lay quiet and asleep. Most of course except for Bright Abbott. 

The blonde boy stood outside of his house just below his window, the look of concentration on his face only marred by the fact that he was slightly drunk. 

He stood in the shadows created by the lamp across the street trying to decide whether to brave entering through the front door or to attempt to climb the tree that led to his window while being intoxicated. 

Just as he was about to try his luck with the heavy limbs, he heard footsteps out in the street, and he immediately hid behind one of his mom's precious azalea bushes. It would not help his situation if some neighbor who went out for a cigarette or to get some forgotten item from his car caught him. 

Peeking from behind the leaves, Bright was relieved to only see a lone figure walking in the cold until he realized that whoever it was only wore a thin denim jacket. 

As the figure approached his hiding place, light shone upon his face and Bright realized that it was Ephram Brown, his sister's awkward friend. 

For a minute, Bright considered remaining in his hiding place, but after one look at the pain filled eyes and the shivering body, he left the safety of the bushes and went out into the light. 

"Ephram? What's wrong?" he asked, concern tainting his voice. 

"N-nothing," Ephram said, loud enough to be heard by Bright but no one else. Distrust and confusion could be clearly distinguished in his voice. 

"Something is definitely wrong if you are out here walking around this late" Bright said, coming closer to Ephram, who merely looked down at the ground. 

Suddenly noises came from the house next door and the lights turned on in an upstairs window. Both boys turned towards the house and unconsciously retreated from the light and further into the shadows.

"Would you like to come inside, just to get warm? You are after all shivering," Bright said while a voice in the back of his head screamed, What the hell are you doing? Your parents are inside, and you're inviting people who are supposed to be your enemy inside.

Whether it was because of the alcohol in his system, or a momentary loss of sanity, Bright neither knew nor wanted to know, but somehow he could not leave the clearly upset boy outside in the cold. 

Realizing that he had not spoken in several minutes and that Ephram was staring at him in shock, Bright turned around and walked back towards his house, noticing contently that Ephram was following.


	2. Hoore

Ephram was surprised to find himself in Bright's room and it showed on his face.

"What?" Bright asked as he removed his coat and placed it on his chair. 

Glancing to his right he found his eyes drawn to the shivering boy on his bed. 

"Nothing, it's just that I always thought that you hated me," Ephram stated, averting his gaze and looking down at his hands. 

Bright looked at Ephram for several minutes not saying anything until his attention was once again brought to the fact that he was shivering. 

Going over to the head of his bed, Bright grabbed a quilt and wrapped it around the smaller boy's shoulders. 

"Thanks," Ephram softly whispered, as Bright wrapped the blanket about him and was mildly surprised when rather than withdrawing, the other boy sat next to him and begun to rub his arms and back in circles until Ephram was warm from both the friction and a feeling that he could not quite place. 

Ephram shyly looked up to find Bright's eyes on his face and their gazes met. 

They stayed like that for several minutes each staring at the other as if seeing each other for the first time. 

Another minute went by, then, with a sharp intake of breath, Bright slowly leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Ephram's in a chaste kiss. 

Leaning back, Bright became petrified at the stunned look on Ephram's face. Fear began to pool in the pit of Bright's stomach and he begun to back away. 

Seeing the alarm on Bright's face, Ephram shook off the quilt that was wrapped around him and grasped Bright's face between his hands as he drew him towards him again for another kiss. 

Bright sighed against Ephram's lips half in relief and half in pleasure as he deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Ephram's dark hair.

Ephram opened his mouth slightly and allowed Bright's tongue entrance. 

Their tongues met each other lightly and begun to slowly battle for control. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but must have been only a few minutes, Bright pulled back, his eyes locking on Ephram's. 

"I-I," he begun to say, but was unable to finish his statement, instead he drew back from the figure on his bed and walked over to the nightstand where he hesitantly begun to take off his watch and shoes. 

"We better go to bed," he said, a slight tremor in his voice. "Not like going to _bed_ just to sleep." Eprham watched in amusement as Bright's cheeks begun to flush a deep red. 

"Will your dad worry if you are not at home tomorrow morning?" 

Ephram snickered. "I'll be surprised if he even notices. What about your parents?" 

"I'll just tell them you wanted to spend the night and I forgot to ask, it's Amy that will be the problem, but I'll deal with her later," Bright said, still not meeting Ephram's eyes. 

Pulling off his pants he crawled into the left side of his bed and looked over at Ephram who still sat at the end, looking both scared and confused. 

Silently berating himself for hurting Ephram's feelings, Bright sought for words to ease the uncomfortable silence, but there were none. 

"The floor is too cold, you can sleep up here if you like," he quietly offered, moving over to accentuate his point, and hoping that he would not be refused. 

Ephram looked at him for a minute, then without saying a word he walked over to the side of the bed and like Bright stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers.

Ephram slowly slid into the bed, trying his best to stay near the edge and as far from physical contact as possible. 

Seeing the tense demeanor of Ephram's posture, Bright leaned in and put his arm around the other boy's waist and drew them together, silently apologizing for causing Ephram distress. 

Then in a motion that surprised both of them further, he leaned down and kissed Ephram's forehead before laying his head on his pillow and closing his eyes. 

Leaving a shocked Ephram alone with his thoughts.


	3. Amrun

Ephram woke to light shinning upon his face. 

Yawning, he rolled over on his back and glanced around the room, sitting up with a start when he realized that it was not his. 

Rubbing his head with his hands as the events of the previous night came to mind; Ephram glanced around the room in search of Bright. 

Finding the room empty, he went to the bathroom, which was also devoid of a person, and found what looked like a brand new toothbrush with a note that had his name written on it in Bright's messy handwriting. 

Ephram brushed his teeth and washed his face before going back to the room and putting on the clothes that he had discarded the night before. 

Looking slightly more presentable than he had the night before, Ephram descended down the back stairway and followed the sound of voices to the dinning room. 

"Good morning, Ephram," Mrs. Abbott said as she emerged from a room behind him, a plate of waffles in her hand. 

"Morning," Ephram said looking at the table where Mr. Abbott, Bright, and Amy sat. 

"Well, come sit down dear and have some breakfast," Mrs. Abbott said, motioning to the table where a place had been set for Ephram next to Amy and across from Bright. 

"Thank you," Ephram said as he took his seat and waffles were served from the plate that Mrs. Abbott had placed on the table. 

Mr. and Mrs. Abbott talked about Dr. Abbott's practice and the school board, not noticing the unusually quiet demeanor of their son and Ephram who stared at their   
plates and avoided the questioning glances that Amy kept giving them. 

Once breakfast had been eaten and the dishes cleared, Ephram thanked Mrs. Abbott for allowing him to spend the night and took the opportunity to leave before Amy got through washing the dishes. 

Bright walked Ephram to the porch and stepped out, closing the door behind them.

"Ephram…" Bright begun but was silenced when Ephram leaned up and kissed him softly.

He looked down at the younger boy's sparkling eyes and could not manage to say what was on his mind. 

"I better go back home, dad might not be very strict but he isn't blind," Ephram said after a moment of silence. 

Then kissing Bright's unresponsive lips once more, he began to walk home at a rather brisk pace.


	4. Naikelea

Two nights passed between that morning and the next school day.

After getting dropped off at the front of the school by his father, who was still angry about Ephram's disappearance on Friday, Ephram wandered the halls of the school, searching for Bright. 

Surprised that he had yet to spot the blonde, specially since he had walked past Amy-and managed to avoid her knowing smiles-a couple of times already, Ephram decided to drop all chances at subtlety and went to stand by Bright's locker.

To Ephram's disappointment and confusion, Bright never showed. 

From around the corner Bright watched as Ephram's face turned slightly sorrowful and the boy went to his first period class. 

He sighed inwardly at his cowardliness and ran to his locker, trying to hurry and get his books before he was too late getting to class. 

***

The rest of the day passed in the same manner, Ephram searched for Bright in all of his usual haunts and Bright hid from Ephram. 

"You can't hide from him forever," Amy whispered into Bright's ear, a smile coming to her lips when Bright tensed and all but scream in alarm. 

"What? I'm not hiding, I'm just waiting for the bus." 

"Sure," Amy said, a knowing smile on her lips. 

A smile which grew brighter and a bit more mischievous when she saw Ephram approaching from Bright's left. 

"Hey," Ephram said as he walked up to Amy and Bright. 

"Hi Ephram," Amy said, meeting the boy's panicked eyes.

Ephram begun to fidget more noticeably when the already squirmy boy registered that Amy was beaming at him as if she could read the thoughts going through his head. 

"Well, it looks as if the bus won't be here for a while, I'm going to go talk to Sarah. Bye Ephram." 

With that she walked off, leaving the two boys to stare at each other in what quickly turned to an uncomfortable silence. 

"Uhm," Ephram started, his resolve leaving him as soon as he looked at the older boy. 

"Ephram-" 

"Hey Bright, are you actually talking to this loser?" Bright's friend Sam teased as he walked up beside Bright. 

"Naw, man. Just telling him to stay away from Amy." Bright immediately answered, giving Ephram an apologetic look. 

"Come on, the bus is here." Sam said, putting his hand on Bright's arm and pulling him towards the parking lot where the bus had appeared. 

Bright turned to walk towards the direction that Sam had pulled him in. 

Glancing back, he felt a pang of guilt hit his chest as he saw Ephram's downcast look and the bright film of tears that the boy was battling hard not to spill. 

"Hurry up," Sam called again, and Bright had no choice but to turn and jog towards the bus, promising to himself that he would fix the mess that he had made.


	5. Kela

"Hello?" Dr. Brown spoke into the phone. 

He was met with silence. 

"Hello?" 

"May I please speak to Ephram?" 

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?" 

"A friend from school." 

"Ok, hang on for a moment." 

"Ephram?" Dr. Brown shouted, covering the speaker with his hand. 

"Yeah?" Came the reply from down the hall. 

"You have a phone call." Dr. Brown said, as he made his way toward his son's room.

"Thanks dad." Ephram took the phone from his father and laid back down on his bed, putting away his manga and turning off the radio. 

"Hello?" 

"Ephram, this is Bright. I just wan-" 

"I don't want to talk to you." Ephram said, hanging up the phone and turning back over in his bed.

He ignored the next few rings as Bright tried to call again, hiding the phone beneath his pillows so the noise would not be heard by his father and putting on his headphones to drown out what remained of the sound. 

*** 

"Damn," Bright said, dropping the phone into its cradle in frustration. 

"What did you do?" Amy asked, sticking her head into Bright's room. 

"What?" 

"What did you do to Ephram?" 

"What? I didn't do anything to Ephram." 

"Right. Bright, I'm not mom and dad, you can't fool me. I know you wouldn't have had Ephram over unless something was up. Are you playing a joke on him?" 

"N-no,” Bright said, avoiding Amy's eyes. 

"Then what is it?" 

Bright looked at his sister, judging what her response would be if she knew his secret. 

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Bright snapped, getting up from his bed, he grabbed his coat and stormed past Amy, bumping into her on his way out the door and down the stairs.


	6. Lemba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is set sometime before "Is there a Doctor in the House?"*

Bright stood on the Brown's front porch, breathing on his hands in an attempt to make himself warmer. 

Gathering his strength of will, he reached out and rang the doorbell. 

"Hold on," someone yelled from inside and Bright waited, steeling his nerves and trying his best not to run away. 

He held his breath as the door opened and he was confronted with Ephram. 

"I've got the door, dad," Ephram yelled as he opened the door, a half eaten slice of pizza in his hand, his hair slightly wet from the shower he had taken minutes earlier. 

Turning to see who was at the door, Ephram's face dropped into a frown when his eyes met Bright's. 

"Go away," Ephram said, starting to close the door, but was stopped when Bright stepped up and held the door open. 

"Please, just let me explain," Bright said, meeting Ephram's eyes; the pain that he found there sucking the breath out of his chest. 

"Explain what? That I'm a 'loser'? I think I can figure that one on my own. But thanks, if I ever need to feel worse about myself, I know who to come to. Now go away." 

"Please, just give me five minutes." 

Bright did not know what changed Ephram's mind. Whether it was the pleading look in his eyes or the determination behind his stance, he did not really care, he just wanted a chance to explain himself. 

The joy that filled Bright's heart when he heard those words soon dissipated when he saw the look on Ephram's face. 

He followed Ephram to the bench in front of the window and sat down across from the other boy.

Bright just stared at Ephram for a moment, trying to find a way to convey his feelings through his gaze once he realized that he did not have the right words. 

Ephram just stared at him, an accusing glare in his eyes. 

"Ephram, I-I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. I didn't mean what I said." 

"Then why did you say it?" 

Bright looked down at his hands, asking himself the same question. 

"Because-because I was scared. I was afraid, that Sam would look at me and know what I had done. Know what I was." 

Bright shot a quick glance up at Ephram who looked at him incredulously on the verge of tears.

"Am I that horrible? That much of a disease that you can't even bear to look at me? I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." Ephram almost yelled at him. 

Ephram moved to get up, but before he could stand Bright reached out, grabbed the front of Ephram's shirt, and pulled Ephram's lips down to his. 

For a second, Bright expect Ephram to respond, to kiss him back, but instead he felt the other boy pull away. 

"Don't ever touch me again," Ephram said his face twisted by a look of complete contempt. 

"But-" 

"What's the point? You're just going to sell me out to your friends." 

"I won't." 

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm moving back to New York. Soon I won't ever have to look at you or your pathetic friends again. Your five minutes are up." 

Ephram turned and started to move to the door, but Bright was faster and got in his way. 

"You're leaving?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to go live with my grandparents. Now get the hell out of my way." 

Bright was too shocked by Ephram's words to do anything but watch as the boy pushed past him and walked into the house, slamming and locking the door in Bright's face.


	7. Nandor

Ephram walked down the stairs, gazing around his house and the people that had assembled around the snack table. 

The ring of the doorbell diverted his attention and he watched as Delia ran towards the door and opened it to reveal Doctor Abbot, his wife, Bright, and Amy. 

For a moment Bright caught Ephram's gaze, but Ephram looked away and finished descending the remaining steps.

Turning his back on the two other teenagers he stalked off towards the kitchen, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt as he made his way to the other room. 

He could feel Bright's eyes boring into his back as he walked into the room and it was starting to agitate him. 

"Fuck. This is going to be a long night," he muttered under his breath, before pasting on a content look and asking his grandmother if she needed his help.

***

Ephram spent the majority of his evening doing mindless chores for his grandmother in an active attempt at avoiding Bright. 

Bright of course spent the entire evening following Ephram around and trying to get him alone so he could talk to him. 

Yet every time that Bright managed to get Ephram in a corner, Ephram merely shoved the plate he held in his hands towards Bright and offered him some hors d'oeuvre. 

"Ephram, please I have to talk with you," Bright pleaded, grabbing Ephram's wrist to keep him from leaving. 

Ephram looked around him, to find that a few people were already staring. 

"Fine, but I don't have to listen." 

He let himself be dragged by the older boy, who led him out to the porch and into the freezing night. 

"Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really didn't mean it and I just wanted to know if I'm the reason that you're leaving."

Ephram looked at Bright. At first his response was to not answer, but seeing the concerned look in Bright's eyes, he looked down at his hands and mumbled, "No, you're not." 

Bright watched in awe as Ephram's face crumbled and his defenses failed. 

For the first time that evening Bright noticed the bags under Ephram's eyes and the way that his shoulders slumped, the boy looked like he was on the edge. 

He considered telling Ephram that he was being a coward and that he was running from his problems, but it felt too much like kicking him while he was down. 

Bright just stood there watching as Ephram avoided his gaze and twitched in discomfort. 

He looks more like a caged beast than a boy, thought Bright. 

In that moment, Bright realized what Everwood had done to Ephram and why Ephram needed to leave. 

He continued to stare at Ephram for several more minutes until Ephram finally looked up and stared back. 

They remained like that for several minutes before Bright started to see the steel creep back into Ephram's eyes and the boy's hand start to shake with pent up frustration. 

When Ephram suddenly stood up and silently walked back towards the house, Bright stayed on the porch not knowing what to do. 

From his seat he heard Ephram announce his eminent departure at the top of his lungs and he didn't know if the pain that suddenly overtook his body was caused by Ephram's words or if it was connected to whatever had been making him queasy earlier that evening.


	8. Lirva

Ephram stormed into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him before collapsing on the bed in pure exhaustion. 

He laid at the foot of the bed for several minutes before he gathered enough strength to move to the top of the bed and pull his legs up under his chin, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face between his knees. 

He stayed like that for several minutes, listening to the commotion caused by people downstairs and attempting to keep the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at bay.

Burying his face further, he tried in vain to calm himself and slow his frantic breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity of torment, he finally fell asleep his head against his knees. Lulled by the sound of his own breathing and the music coming from the piano downstairs. 

***

Twenty minutes later, Ephram was awoken by someone knocking on his door. 

Rolling over onto his back, Ephram cursed softly under his breath before getting up and attempting to look slightly less unruffled by straightening his clothes. 

He finally opened the door to find Delia looking up at him with big, wide eyes. 

"What do you want?" he asked, his eyes adjusting to the lighted hallway. 

"Dad sent me to get some blankets from your room. Bright's sick and there aren't any clean ones in my room." 

Ephram was instantly concerned about Bright's health, but pushed his reaction deep down as he searched his closet for his spare sheets. 

He handed the blankets to Delia and followed her out of the room. 

To his right he could hear several voices coming from Delia's room. 

He recognized two as his father and Bright, neither of whom he wanted to see, so he turned the other way and went down the stairs. 

***

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found himself wishing that he had just stayed in his room. 

From across the room, Amy spotted him as soon as he entered the room and excused herself from whatever conversation she seemed to be having with her grandmother. 

"Ephram, can we talk?" 

Damn, why does everyone need to talk to me today? Ephram thought. But instead of saying what he was thinking, he grabbed his coat and went outside into the porch. 

"I know that what Bright did was wrong, but I think you should give him a chance." Amy began. 

"This is your unbiased opinion?" Ephram said, keeping his gaze on the falling snow. 

"Yes, it is. He really feels bad." 

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Ephram said, giving her one last meaningful look before turning back to the snow.

*** 

They remained like that an immeasurable amount of time until the silence was disturbed by a loud roar of voices, a moment before the door burst open and his father, grandfather and Dr. Abbott ran out carrying Bright between the three of them. 

"What happened?" Ephram said, running up beside his dad on their way to the car. 

"His appendix burst, we're taking him to the office. Take care of your sister," his father told him as they moved Bright to the inside of the car. 

Ephram stepped out of their way, turning so he could look at Bright's pale face. 

Their eyes met and he saw Bright's lips move. 

Ephram was hit with a pang of guilt when he realized that even through all the pain that he must be feeling Bright was still trying to apologize to him. 

Ephram watched in silence as they sped away, staring blindly into the night before the tears that had been threatening to spill all day, overtook him and he was overwhelmed by sobs.


	9. Ona

Ephram stood at the foot of the tree below Bright's room, a plastic bag in his left hand. 

Hesitantly he looked at the tree, then at the dark window, and finally at the empty street behind him. 

Wrapping the plastic bag around his hand, he extended his arms and grabbed on to the lowest branch, then boosted himself upward. 

Thankfully Ephram somehow managed to reach the branches near Bright's window without falling or looking down at the ground. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that the window had been left open and he would not have to knock to get inside. 

Reaching out, he managed to grab onto the windowsill and push the window open the rest of the way and climb through without falling. 

Walking across the darkened room, Ephram jumped and almost let out a yell when the room was suddenly filled with light. 

Turning around slowly, Ephram exhaled before facing the figure on the bed. 

"Ephram?" a very sleepy Bright mumbled from where he laid on the bed, his eyes half closed against the light. 

"Yeah," Ephram said, standing in the middle of the room looking like he wanted to jump back out the window. 

"What are you doing here?" Bright asked, wincing slightly as he tried to sit up on the bed. 

Ephram moved to help him, but stopped mid motion. 

"I came to say 'I'm sorry'," he said, looking up to meet the other boy's blue eyes. "I tried to come visit you." 

"Amy told me. She said she was going to ballet class and she saw you standing by the doors. She said you looked…scared." Bright said, not taking his eyes off Ephram's face. 

"I-I couldn't go in. I haven't been in a hospital since my mom di-passed away." 

Bright watched silently as a single tear slid down Ephram's face. 

"It's ok," he said, reaching out for him, but being impeded by the shooting pain at his side. 

"Don't-" Ephram shot forward, pushing Bright back down on the bed. 

Bright let himself be eased down onto his pillow, grabbing onto Ephram's hands and making him sit at the edge of the bed. 

"You haven't left for New York yet." 

"Nah, my father decided to go Nazi on me at the last minute and is holding me here in Everwood until I manage to escape under the excuse of college," Ephram said,   
smiling sadly at the irony of the situation. 

"What's in the bag?" Bright asked, running his hand softly down Ephram's cheek and wiping away the tear. 

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know what to bring and flowers seemed too corny so I brought you this instead." Ephram said, smiling and handing over the plastic bag. 

Bright looked in the bag and let out a laugh. 

"You brought me ice cream," Bright said, taking out the pint of rocky road. 

"Amy told me it was your favorite." 

"Thanks. But, I don't have spoon." 

Bright watched amusedly as Ephram rummaged around in the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small soup spoon. 

"Pilfered from the Brown family's kitchen," he said handing the blonde boy the spoon. 

Ephram sat on the bed for what seemed like forever watching Bright eat the ice cream. 

The silence between them grew uncomfortable and searching for an escape, Ephram glanced at his watch then leapt to his feet and put on the jacket that he had at some point in time taken off. 

"I better go home, it's late," he said, moving towards the window. 

"No, stay. Give your dad something to worry about," Bright said, smirking while he placed the ice cream on the nightstand. 

Bright moved on the bed and lifted the sheets invitingly. 

Ephram hesitated for a moment before taking of the jacket and toeing off his shoes. 

He slowly inched his way to the bed before getting in; turning so that he faced Bright. 

Laying his head on the pillow, he found that he was close enough that he could feel Bright's breath ghost across his cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Ephram finally said, meeting Bright's gaze. 

"I'm sorry too," Bright answered moving his hand to Ephram's back in an attempt to pull the boy closer. 

He stopped abruptly when Ephram hissed and stiffened against him. 

"Sorry, did I-" 

"Your hands are cold," Ephram said, reaching back to hold Bright's arms in place. 

Bright felt Ephram relax against him and he let out a breath. 

"All's forgiven?" Ephram asked. 

"All's forgiven," Bright echoed, laying his head on Ephram's shoulder and closing his eyes.


	10. Winya

The last bell rang and the hallways were suddenly filled with the sound of footsteps and people vacating the school. Ephram walked out of his biology class and stopped long enough to drop off several of his books in his locker before walking towards the exit. 

On his way to the brown double doors, he passed Bright’s locker and he couldn’t suppress the small smile that appeared on his face at the small wink that Bright shot him as he walked by. 

In the last couple of weeks, Bright had sought to make things up to Ephram by paying him unexpected visits at his home and although he did not make their relationship public, he no longer completely ignored Ephram. In fact, he often found small ways of acknowledging his presence and making him feel more at ease at school. 

Walking out of the building, Ephram took a deep breath of the crisp winter air and looked up at the bare trees. 

Suddenly something hard bumped against him and he lost his balance, falling down into the ground and dropping the books that he held in his hands. 

Not bothering to look up he started to pick up his books, but was impeded from getting the last one by a large boot that had recently descended upon it and weighed it down. 

Ephram looked up to see Sam smirking at him from up above. 

“Still hanging around here, loser? I heard a rumor that you might be leaving and gong back to that freak infested city that you come from.” 

“I’d rather be around freaks than people with the I.Q. of a brick wall.” Ephram retorted before using all of his strength to move the boy and grab the remaining book. 

“What did you just say to me, asshole?” 

Ephram opened his mouth to let out a witty remark, but was impeded by the appearance of Bright behind Sam. 

“What’s going on here?” Bright asked, stepping between Sam and an enraged Ephram. 

“Nothing, man, I’m just putting this loser in his place,” Sam said, the distasteful tone leaving his voice as he extended his hand to give Bright a high five. 

Bright ignored the outstretched hand and looked to his left.

He noticed that Ephram was no longer looking at them, instead his seemed to have shrunk within himself and was gazing intently at the ground, his former assertive behavior quickly forgotten. 

“He’s not a loser,” Bright said, moving closer to Ephram who looked up, surprised that Bright had defended him in public. 

“What? Since when are you friends with this loser?” Sam asked, disbelief blatantly displayed on his face. 

“Since I figured out what a dick head you are and don’t ever call him a loser again,” Bright said, menace in his voice. 

He met Sam’s gaze for a moment until the smaller boy backed up a step.

He turned to his left once again to find amazement clouding Ephram’s face. Ignoring the people around him, he leaned down and captured his lips with his own. 

Bright kissed Ephram thoroughly before retreating and leaving the boy breathless with a dazed look on his face. 

With one last threatening look in Sam’s direction, he turned around and strode away, deciding to forgo the bus ride and walk to his house instead. 

Ephram looked around him at the many stunned faces for a moment before a smile appeared on his face and he turned and ran after Bright who was already crossing the street. 

Catching up with the older boy, he moved into his line of vision and asked, “Why did you just do that?” 

“Because I want them all to know that you’re important to me and that if they mess with you they’ll have to deal with me. And because I love to kiss you.” 

“Oh,” was all Ephram managed to get out before Bright put his hand on his chin and lifted his face up to give him a small kiss. 

Bright laughed softly as the dazed look returned to Ephram’s face and he put his arm around the other boy’s small waist, pulling him closer as they headed towards his house. 

 

THE END


End file.
